


Haichen

by PRabbit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short in the universe of my baby tenta story: RED's Medic has found a lost, baby tenta and is trying to deal with caring for the little bugger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haichen

Laden with cargo and crew, the exploration ship sailed where no human had gone before. Far from land and home they pushed forward through a still breeze and a vague storm on the horizon. Brave men, hoisting the sails, prepared for pirates, raiders and hurricanes. Onward the ship cruised, the wind on their side. A change in the bearing. No one commanded a shift yet the boat slowed, turning toward the east. All scrambled, confused. In the new churning waves their vessel halted.

Foreign life slithered up from all sides. All could feel the deck bob unnaturally. There was nothing they could do. Guns were called for, spears, cannons. Giant suckers latched around legs. The owners were never seen from again, their screams the last known sign of their dedication to their post. Eyes widened, hearts trembled as the mast was engulfed by rugged, slimy flesh. Crack. Tumble. The boat lurched, finally understanding the sheer power of the monster that clutched it. More tentacles now than lead by humans the water level was slowly brought to the highest point of the ship. A hazy tint in the blue depths awaited them, pierced only by the green, hungry eyes of their predator.

“Reee!!”

The baby tenta gave an underwater roar, pulling the wooden boat to the bottom of the tub before letting to fly back up to float as he prepared another attack. Waster still poured from the spout above adding more room to his hunting ground. He circled the warm, incoming volume before leaping onto the boat. Claws dug in as tentacles wrapped. The poor crew didn’t have a chance to react this time.

“I am back, Haichen!”

Not wanting to be out for long the Medic returned from his storage room with a small treat he had hidden from the wandering tentacles of his new specimen. Balancing his cargo he knelt down beside the tub. Splashing ceased as the little tenta rose to the surface, letting out a squeak in greeting.

“Let’s see how vell you do against live prey.”

It had been a near week since the Engineer and Pyro brought the small, curious creature to his lab. Since then he learned to keep his gloves on, not only to hide the numerous bite marks but to keep his fingers safe. Under the side of his arm hung a notebook safe from water. A common sight for the tenta, the doctor took notes whenever he could. Reactions, habits, changes in vitals and behavior; every instance of new data recorded. But the small bound book was far from the center of attention.

“Kreeee!!! EEEE!”

When the Medic held up his other item the tenta swam in a tight circle chirping with joy before darting to the rim of the tub. There it clung reaching up to the darting shapes hanging above. A day before the Medic made a trip into to town for a few things and did not forget the little shark in his lab. 

“Calm down. Let me open it.”

Five dark scaled fish flitted around in a plastic bag, ignorant of their coming fate. The Medic set the bag in the water, fidgeting with the knot. Small waves crashed into the bag while the tenta swam around and around, chasing his soon to be dinner. Top opened each fish darted away, free at last until meeting the walls of the tub. Excited, the doctor sat back, ever watchful.

He drew a diagram starting with the center of the tub then the original position of his specimen. All changed so fast, such speed, such agility. It could cover the length of the tub in a flash. Instinct drove the fish away but the tenta quickly culled two from the others, tricking them into one side. Out of hunger came the initial strikes. The Medic adjusted his glasses, amazed at the precision. Faster than he could see the creature had a fish in its teeth, already dead from the chunk torn off. Another twitched in vain in the constrains of tiny tentacles.

Fascinating. Though what appeared to be a new hybrid the specimen hunted with skill known to only the sharpest and most long lived species. Next to the diagram he wrote AGE and underlined it several times. So small and fragile, acting dependent and helpless with a harmful amount of curiosity. The need for guidance, protection, led him to assume a baby had found itself to the base. Lost and terrified. But then the intelligence and skill pointed to an adolescent or many even an adult. Such answers alluded him for each moment with the creature spouted more questions.

Now sated with two fish the tenta’s hunt turned into a game. A quick dash to scatter the remaining three. Panic from the blood in the water. It trailed after them, predicting their moves, cutting them off before allowing escape. The Medic soon found diagrams covering half a dozen pages.

Another caught, gobbled up the same, tentacles curling up to hold the prey still. One after the other each fish met an inescapable death leaving the tenta in the middle of the bath licking face and claws clean. With the now sordid condition of the bath water that soon changed.

“Screee!”

The Medic smiled from the irony. So many times had the little fellow bit his fingers that today he made sure to wear gloves. Yet as he reached in and pulled the creature out it did not antagonize him once, only looked up with wide eyes, tentacles wrapping between his digits. 

“You are a strange one, Haichen.”

A chirp in response. It held its hands out reaching for his chest. He got his wish and soon curled up against the warm Medic just below the neck. A wet uniform compared little to the happiness of the specimen. Purring it nuzzled before climbed up to his shoulder. Though small it showed strength and agility, enough to always sneak out of its tank every night. Squeak! Tentacles around his neck now.

With the small creature in tow the Medic drained the water and left the bathroom. Through the bedroom and into his office and lab his new specimen enjoyed the ride. Eyes wide, looking at everything from a relatively new view. They halted in front of the tank.

A long sigh. The Medic could feel the creature shrink back, hiding behind his shoulders. He had no other option but to lock up the thing but it hated the small tank. No other option unless he let it run free around the lab. Out of the question. And even when it had freedom and care it would curl up and cry or call out to something unseen. Truly an infant.

“Nein, nein!”

Tiny claws held onto his back. He chuckled at the appropriate response culminating with the wrong meaning. Every escape, every nibble on a finger, every scurry around the floor garnered a scolding with one word used the most: nein. Irony that the creature chose that word to call him.

“Nein?”

One final idea. He set the specimen in the tank but left the lid off before digging through the supply closet. A larger tank sat on a high shelf but he never considered it till now for it barely closed shut and he needed to keep the creature contained. Now none of that mattered seeing as how he had an escape artist on his hands.

“Reee?”

A quick wash in the sink left it looking brand new aside from the cover. Near twice the size of the other he hoped the increased room would give the little guy some happiness. As he filled the tank more ideas flooded in. For a distraction he placed a few more life fish in the old tank and left. He had to work fast. After ten minutes and a few eyes from the other mercenaries he dashed back in with a box.

“Nein!”

Living in a desert had its advantages; plenty of sand, rocks and brittle wood. He needed all. First he filled the tank and allowed sand to cover a good 5 centimeters of the bottom and settle. By now the small beast had become very curious and climbed up his leg. With a smile he returned it to his shoulder where it watched every move he made.

Tank heavy he hauled it back to the counter where he wanted it to remain. Next a few larger rocks were added followed by many small. A proper aquarium at least on such short notice. He finished with a few thick sticks leaning against the corner.

Hesitant, his passenger sniffed but didn’t move toward his new home. Had he failed? Looking back at the old tank he saw his shirt, torn by tinny teeth and claws, laying soaked on the rolling cabinet. 

“Haichen, vould you like a bed to go vith your new home?”

“Squip!”

It gave a happy reply, not understand the words. He took the specimen carefully in one hand, amazed yet again at its gentleness. A small tongue licked his thumb where fangs had once bit. Back to the bed room. He had enough clothes to get by, why not spare one more. Reaching into his laundry basket he pulled out a rather worn but wearable under shirt. Immediately the creature became pawing at it, squeaking over and over.

“Here you are!”

The Medic plopped the shirt right on top of the little guy. In surprise it chirped but soon loud purring could be heard. Under the garment the creature wiggles, pitching a tenta for itself with tentacles. A small labyrinth of fabric met its eyes but after a bit it poked its head out giving a happy greeting.

“Nein!”

Returning to the tank he dropped them both in. More room with ess of a boring glass tank. He watched his specimen swim circles around the water, picking up rocks to examine before darting under the shirt. Such a long day what with escaping then the bath tub feeding and now this. The Medic felt relief as it settled down to sleep, wrapped in his now lost shirt.


End file.
